


Dying

by WordObsessed



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Saestar is dying





	Dying

"Your Grace, Saestar is dying."

I raised my eyes from the glass of water throwing reflecting rainbows across the floor. A noise that resembled a strangled laugh escaped me. "You say Saestar is _dying_?"

"Yes, Your Grace. The dome is failing, and will only be operational for a handful of days, perhaps even a week. Saestar's atmosphere cannot sustain life without the help of the dome."

"And you wish me to grant assent for it to be fixed?"

You stayed crouched on the floor, respectful as the most dutiful of my kingdom. "I wish for you to save your people."

"Are they even still my people?"

Your ring tapped on the cold tile floor. Tap, tap, tap. "I beg of you to consider, Your Grace. They will die without you."

"And where is The One being kept?"

"On Kipastar, Your Grace."

I knew this. "I want all of the people of Saestar to be transferred to Filistar."

"Filistar? Even with the-"

"I want all of the people to be transferred to Filistar starting tonight, from the lowest class to the highest. Allow the rich to feel fear. And after everyone is out, deliver The One to Saestar, and let them stare at the sky as their lungs collapse. I don't want their body returned. Let it be a monument."

There was a heartbeat of a pause in which I could tell you considered arguing or even disobeying my direct orders. But then you responded, "Yes, Your Grace. I will deploy the first ships immediately."

You stood, and left. When the heavy door shut behind you, I picked up the glass, swirled the water around a few times, and threw it to the ground, enjoying the sound of shattering glass as my world fell apart around me.


End file.
